20 Tatsachen: George Weasley und Alicia Spinnet
by Angel de la Luna
Summary: Zwanzig unbekannte Tatsachen über die Beziehung von George und Alicia. Wieso Lockhart leiden musste, warum körperliche Gewalt Verliebheit fördert, wieso George sich am liebsten in der Küche aufhält und warum Alicias Beleidigungen etwas Gutes sind.


Disclaimer: Das Harry Potter-Universum gehört J.K. Rowling und ich borge mir ab und zu nur mal die Figuren. Ich mache kein Geld damit, und habe es auch nicht vor. Nicht, dass ich es nicht brauchen könnte.

A/N: Nach langer, langer Durststrecke endlich mal wieder was Eigenes von mir. Ich fühle mich nervös... Eigentlich müssten mir alle den Kopf abreißen, weil ich so lange nichts selbst geschrieben habe, aber ich hoffe, dass ihr alle besonders nett seid und davon abseht. Gut, ich komme dann mal zum Teil, wo ich was zu diesem Oneshot sage.

Das Format ist ein Experiment gewesen, inspiriert von Challenges, die in diversen Fandoms rumfliegen. Ich habe nie an einer dieser Challenges teilgenommen (meine einzige war bisher bei den Rumtreiberinnen und das Ergebnis kann man inzwischen online lesen), aber habe mich trotzdem hinreißen lassen. Außerdem fand ich, dass George und Alicia ein bisschen Glück verdienen, in dieser dunklen, dunklen Welt. Nach dem Testlauf bei den Rumtreiberinnen nun also frei zugänglich für jedermann. Viel Spaß!

* * *

**20 Tatsachen über George Weasley und Alicia Spinnet**

1. Die meisten Leute in Hogwarts denken, dass sie ein süßes Paar wären, hauptsächlich aus dem Grund, dass Georges Bruder und Alicias beste Freundin zusammen sind und dann beide Zwillinge eine Freundin mit dem Anfangsbuchstaben ‚A' hätten.

2. George und Alicia hingegen finden, dass sie eher aus dem Grund zusammenpassen, dass sie beide immer im Schatten von anderen gestanden haben und sich daher gegenseitig verstehen. Außerdem mögen sie beide dieselbe Schokoladensorte aus dem Honigtopf.

3. Im vierten Jahr erfindet George Ausreden, damit er sie auf den Gängen überall hin begleiten kann, weil er denkt, dass der Erbe Slytherins sie nicht angreifen wird, wenn ein Reinblut bei ihr ist. Hofft er zumindest.

4. Nach dem Vorfall mit Harrys Arm verliert Alicia jeglichen Respekt vor Lockhart und ermutigt (überredet) George dazu, ihm in den Unterrichtsstunden Streiche zu spielen, sodass der arme Mann schließlich immer öfter Ausreden erfindet, um den Raum verlassen oder Stunden ausfallen lassen zu können. George ist beeindruckt von ihrem Einfallsreichtum und froh über ihren Sinn für Humor (und natürlich kein bisschen eingeschüchtert).

5. Im fünften Jahr befindet sich George in der Verleugnungsphase. Er redet drei Tage nicht mit Fred, nachdem dieser während des Trainings mit dem Kopf auf Alicias Schulter eingeschlafen ist. Alicia fand Freds Schlafhaltung niedlich, war aber zu abgelenkt von Georges Nähe, um mehr zu tun, als müde die Augen zu öffnen, als der Kopf auf ihre Schulter fiel.

6. Als Bole Alicia im entscheidenden Quidditch-Spiel der Saison mit dem Schläger attackiert, beschließt George, dass die Verleugnungsphase lange genug gedauert hat und rächt die Attacke mit seinem Ellbogen. Nach dem Spiel zerrt er Alicia zu Madam Pomfrey und küsst sie, damit sie endlich aufhört, sich zu beschweren.

7. Alicia findet, dass sie nichts dagegen hat, wenn George sich nach dem Spiel um ihre Verletzungen kümmert. Doch sie macht den Fehler, ihm das zu sagen und prompt passt er nach jedem Training und jedem Spiel auf, dass sie auch den kleinsten Kratzer verarzten lässt. Aber er küsst sie hinterher und das macht es wieder wett.

8. Alicia besucht das Finale der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft mit Angelina und deren Brüdern. Als der Todesserkrawall beginnt, fühlt George sich so hilflos und voller Angst um sie wie im vierten Jahr wegen des Erben Slytherins. Er trifft sie im Wald („Oh Merlin! Alicia! Geht es dir gut? Bist du in Ordnung?") und stirbt fast vor Erleichterung. Sie ist ruhig, wahrscheinlich unter Schock („Mir geht's gut, aber du siehst so aus, als würdest du gleich einen Nervenzusammenbruch haben.").

9. Als sie erfährt, dass Fred und er am Trimagischen Turnier teilnehmen wollen, rammt sie ihm ihren Wälzer für Verwandlung in den Bauch. Während er nach Luft ringend auf dem Stuhl hängt, steht sie mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen über ihm und sagt ihm, „Du, George Weasley, bist mit Abstand der größte Idiot, der mir je begegnet ist.", bevor sie hoch erhobenen Hauptes davon stolziert. Das ist der Moment, in dem er sich in sie verliebt.

10. Am Tag, als sie vom Weihnachtsball erfährt, geht sie direkt zu George und fordert, „Frag mich, ob ich mit dir zum Ball gehe." Als er sie völlig verwirrt anstarrt, droht sie, seiner auf einer recht konservativen Erziehung beruhenden Männlichkeitsvorstellungen anzukratzen, indem sie _ihn_ fragt. Daraufhin bittet er sie hastig (voller Entsetzen angesichts der Drohung) zum Ball und ist danach froh, dass Alicia so forsch war, weil er damit eine gute Erklärung hat, um die Mädchen abblitzen zu lassen, die ihn in den folgenden Tagen dorthin bitten. Es ist um Längen besser, als jeder von ihnen erklären zu müssen, dass _er _derjenige ist, der die Initiative zu ergreifen hat. Abgesehen davon hatte er sowieso mit Alicia hingehen wollen.

11. Nach der zweiten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers bleiben sie beide stumm. George ist schockiert, weil er denkt, dass Alicia da unten im See gewesen wäre, hätte er es ins Turnier geschafft, und nicht Fred. Alicia fragt sich ebenfalls, wer seine wichtigste Person gewesen wäre, kommt aber zu keinem Entschluss, denn George küsst sie auf einmal und sagt ihr, dass er sie liebt. Daraufhin denkt sie, dass er wirklich verrückt sein muss, sich mit sechzehn ernsthaft zu verlieben. Aber sie mag ihn verrückt.

12. Cedrics Tod trifft sie beide schwer, Alicia jedoch mehr als George. Als sie oben im Gemeinschaftsraum sind, bricht sie weinend an seiner Brust zusammen und er trägt sie hoch in sein Zimmer, wo er sich mit ihr auf dem Schoß auf sein Bett setzt und ihr beruhigend über den Rücken streicht, während er ihr ins Ohr flüstert. Er kommt sich dabei ziemlich unbeholfen und idiotisch vor, aber als sie dann seinen Hals umklammert und ihm „Ich liebe dich" in die Brust murmelt, findet er, dass das jegliches Unbehagen aufhebt und dass die Welt nicht mehr ganz so düster aussieht.

13. Das erste Mal richtig wütend erlebt sie ihn nach diesem verhängnisvollen Quidditch-Spiel im siebten Jahr, wo er sich auf Malfoy stürzt. Nach dem mit seinem, Freds und Harrys Rauswurf aus dem Team endenden Gespräch mit McGonagall und Umbridge sieht sie abends hilflos zu, wie er verbittert durch den Schlafsaal tigert, bevor sie aufsteht, seinen Kopf nimmt und ihn küsst, bis er endlich all seinen Zorn dadurch kanalisiert. Das ist die Nacht, in der sie das erste Mal miteinander schlafen und auch wenn es keine sonderlich romantische Erfahrung war, ist Alicia dankbar, dass sie die Verbitterung ein wenig lindern und ihm anstatt Quidditch etwas anderes geben konnte.

14. Als George ihr von Freds und seinem Fluchtplan erzählt, brüllt sie ihn an und wirft ihm ihr Kissen sowie ihr einziges Kuscheltier – einen Löwen namens Leopold – an den Kopf. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben brüllt er jedoch nicht zurück, weil er das verräterische Glitzern von Tränen in ihren Augen gesehen hat. Stattdessen umarmt er sie so lange, bis sie aufhört, ihn einen Bastard und einen Mistkerl zu nennen und ihm nicht mehr auf die Brust boxt, dann sagt er ihr, dass er sie an ihrem letzten Schultag vom Zug abholen wird. Sie beschimpft ihn wütend als „manipulatives Arschloch" und erwidert seine Umarmung. Nach der Fluch der Zwillinge bringt eine Eule einen Umschlag, in dem ein Zettel mit nur vier Worten ist – „Ich warte auf dich." Alicia bricht in Tränen aus und findet, dass er seine romantische Ader ruhig schon vorher hätte entdecken können.

15. Am letzten Schultag ihres Lebens, als sie aus dem Hogwarts-Express steigt, ist er wie versprochen da um sie abzuholen. Er wirbelt sie überschwänglich durch die Gegend, woraufhin sie ihn fragt, ob er sicher nicht Fred ist (eine Anspielung auf den Weihnachtsball, nimmt George an). Dann bezeichnet sie seinen nagelneuen Drachenlederanzug als ‚grauenhaft', woraufhin _er_ ihr würdevoll sagt, dass sie als Muggelgeborene keine Ahnung von Zauberermode hat und daher besser ihm das Urteil über die modische Qualität seiner Kleidung überlassen sollte. Insgeheim fragt er sich, wann sie so spitzzüngig geworden ist.

16. Ein paar Wochen später zwingt sie ihn, mit zu ihren Eltern zu kommen, was George an den Rand einer Panikattacke bringt. Denn ihre Eltern sind Muggel und worüber kann er sich schon mit ihnen unterhalten? Sie verdreht die Augen, tätschelt ihm den Arm und beruhigt ihn damit, dass sie ihm versichert, dass Gesprächsthemen kein Problem sein werden. Natürlich hat sie Recht. Leider hat sie nicht erwähnt, dass das Gespräch hauptsächlich darin bestehen würde, dass ihr Vater ihn über seine Absichten und sein Leben ausfragt. Glücklicherweise besteht George den Test und das nicht zuletzt, weil er ein eigenes Geschäft hat. Die Tatsache, dass er die Schule frühzeitig abgebrochen hat, verschweigen Alicia und er und tauschen hinter ihren Teetassen verschwörerische Blicke.

17. Sie zieht ihn gerne damit auf, dass er auf „ältere Frauen" steht, weil sie fünf Monate eher geboren ist. Er revanchiert sich, indem er sagt, dass er dann einfach mit Professor McGonagall durchbrennen wird, wenn er von ihr die Nase voll hat.

18. George hat sich nie als den eifersüchtigen Typ gesehen, aber wenn Alicia zu freundlich zu irgendwelchen männlichen Fremden ist, demonstriert er gerne, dass sie schon vergeben ist, indem er ihr den Arm um die Taille legt/ihre Hand nimmt/ihre Wange küsst. Sie verdreht dann zwar die Augen, beschwert sich aber nicht, woraus er (ganz richtig) schließt, dass sie diese Seite von ihm nicht unangenehm findet. Er ist auch wirklich nicht der eifersüchtige Typ, ehrlich nicht – er bevorzugt das Wort „besitzergreifend".

19. Die Küche ist sein Lieblingsraum in ihrer Wohnung. Normalerweise fühlt George sich in Küchen immer unwohl, doch nicht so in Alicias Appartement. Als er ihr von dieser Vorliebe erzählt, antwortet sie, dass das bestimmt an der warmen Farbgestaltung liegt. Er lacht und zieht sie in ihren Arme, als er ihr erklärt, dass es daran liegt, dass sie in dem Raum fast immer eine Schürze trägt – die ihm sehr gut gefällt (suggestives Wackeln mit den Augenbrauen). Sie sieht die Schütze nie wieder im selben Licht.

20. Als er ihr in eben jener Küche beim Frühstück sagt, dass er nichts dagegen hätte, den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr zu verbringen, lacht sie laut, weil sie denkt, er würde einen Scherz machen. Erst als er ihr zwischen zwei Löffeln Ei seelenruhig erklärt, dass es _kein_ Scherz sein sollte, trifft sie die Bedeutung des Satzes. Er versteht beim besten Willen nicht, warum sie ihn anschreit („Du bist ein unsensibler Bastard! Was Romantik angeht, bist du noch schlimmer als dein kleiner Bruder!"), bevor sie sich über den Tisch beugt und ihn küsst, ohne sich darum zu scheren, dass sein T-Shirt im Marmeladenbrötchen hängt und ihre Haarspitzen die Butter streifen. Aber auch wenn er sich über das Warum ihrer Reaktion nicht sicher ist, glaubt er jedoch fest daran, dass sie Zustimmung bedeutet.

* * *

A/N: Format-Experiment abgeschlossen. :-)

Alle Leser von "Old Faces, New Tricks", die hierüber stolpern, können es als Einstimmung auf das nächste Kapitel sehen. Morgen gibt es wieder eins!


End file.
